Tugging of the heart strings
by aversaurx3
Summary: Castles best friend comes to town, Alexis is exstatic, Castle not so much... Especially when she meets a certain female detective and causes a little bit of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Castle. **

_Castle walked into the office to see Becket sat on her desk in just a pair of leopard print bra and panties, and a black pair of stilettos. He gulped._

"_hello Rick…" _

"… _hi" she climbed off the desk and walked towards him. Her face inches away from his. "I've had this dream before… I was a less clothed…" he looked down at his body, to see himself just stood in his boxers. "… What the hell…"_

"_You know Rick… I've had a thing for you… ever since you walked threw those doors" she bit her lip and smiled seductively._

"_Oh really…" he replied with his signature smile. _

"_Yep…" She walked towards him, causing him to walk backwards eventually he hit a desk. She giggled, Castle pushed everything off the desk, grabbed her arms spun her around and sat her on the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in so their noses were touching. "… we gunna do this or what?"_

"_Though you'd never ask…" Just then all the phones started ringing. "… What the hell!" And then there was knocking on the door, and then he fell on the floor._

"Ugh… Someone is going to pay…" he jumped up, and walked towards the door and opened it to see a 5 foot 3'', blonde haired, green eyed woman.

"hello dear"

"Oh god…"

"… Dear lord put some clothing on man!" Alexis walked downstairs and turned the living room light on.

"What's going on?" she said wincing at the light. She then smiled at the person in the doorway. "Aunt Ella!"

"hey Lex"

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"What. No. Jeez . Its been ages. Come in, come in. You must be shattered…"

"Come in"

"Thanks" she pushed passed him, and sat down on the sofa with Alexis. "… Get my luggage please." he looked into the hall way to see 4 giant suitcases.

"Oh god..."

**You like. Yes? No?**

**Let me know… :] **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Castle.

Ella and Alexis were sat on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows on, whist Castle struggled with Ella's bags. The two girls were gossiping.

"So. Lexi. Tell me about the woman that's stolen daddy dearest heart"

"Well. She's a detective who he's basing his new novel on…"

"Mixing business with pleasure aye…"

"I know. But this time he seems very serious, he gets this little gleam in his eyes and a sweet smile on his face when he's around her or she rings…"

"have you met her?"

"On numerous occasions"

"What do you think of her?"

"I like her."

"That's good… very good…" Castle sat between the two girls, and attempted to take Alexis' hot chocolate.

"Pfft. I made you some for yourself…" she gestured to the coffee table, which had the drink placed on a coaster.

"Thank you…" he picked it up. "… So. Lovely sister of mine. What are you doing here?"

"Well. I've got a job down here for a few weeks… hope your aware I'm crashing here…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said mono toned.

"Cheer up grumpy gills!"

"how's work?"

"Work is good. Trying to open a gallery…"

"Do you want me to help?"

"What? No. No. No. You've helped me enough Ricky… This I wanna do on my own."

"Okay; how's Laurence?"

"We aren't together anymore."

"What? Why not?" Alexis asked. "You two were so good together" She sounded disappointed.

"Because I found him in bed with another woman…"

"Do you want me to kill him? Or. Get him arrested? I know people…"

"No its okay. Don't worry… Now. We can go out on the pull!"

"Together? That's a little weird… I mean. You're my best friend…"

"Oh hush, hush!"

"I'm glad your back…" Castle smiled.

"N'aww. Getting all mushy on me there are you Ricky." She teased.

"You always ruin the moment"

"It's what I do… Wait. Don't you have school tomorrow?" She said asking Alexis.

"Good point… Alexis…" Castle said sternly.

"Please daddy! Let me stay up a little later? I never get to spend anytime with Ella…" She pouted.

"Fine"

"Yay!"

"So… Back to Kate Becket…" he blushed. "… N'aww! Look at you blushing. You have feelings and shit…"

"Language in front of the child"

"She's heard it all before!" she challenged.

"No. To me. She is still my little baby!" he fought back. "… Anyway. What do you wanna know about her?"

"Well. I already know that you love her, you want to kiss her, you want to hold her, you want to…" he put his hand over her mouth.

"You shush… You bed" Referring to Alexis.

"Fine. Night dad… Night Ella" Castle removed his hand from Ella's mouth and looked at her in disgust.

"Tomorrow. If your up for it. I'll tell you the story about how your dad tried to serenade you outside of my bedroom window…"

"Oh. I haven't heard that one."

"Bed! Now!" Alexis waved then ran back upstairs. "… I loathe you"

"The feeling is mutual"

"ha-ha. Is that why you've been my friend since kindergarten?"

"You had the best toys!"

"hmm…" he smiled at his best friend and placed his arm behind her neck leaning it on the sofa, she placed her head on his shoulder. "… I've missed you"

"Same" she started to drift off.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed" he said picking her up and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom because the spare room wasn't ready for a guest and the sofa was awful to sleep on. He put her down onto the side he didn't sleep on, and walked into the bathroom to… Well do his business. When the phone rang, he recognised the ring tone… It was Beckets. He ran out.

"No don't answer that!" he said running into his room.

"hello?" She said, and then frowned.

"What?" Castle held his hand out.

"No one there…" She placed the phone in his hand, and he left the room.

-

Becket walked into the office, and noticed it was quiet… Too quiet. As much as she enjoyed it, she couldn't help but wonder…

"Where's Castle?" She said making Ryan and Espodeto jump. "… We have a case"

"I don't know" Ryan replied.

"Mmm…"

"Worried about your boyfriend?" he teased.

"he's not my boyfriend…"

"But you want him to be" Espodeto also joined in on the teasing.

"Do you want me to shoot you both?" She picked up and hit number 1 on her speed dial, waited for a minute and then was connected.

_"hello?"_ That voice was defiantly neither Castles or Alexis'. She hung up quickly and sighed, the phone then rang again a few seconds later.

"Becket"

_"You rang?"_ he said trying to mimic Lurch from The Addams Family.

"Erm. Yeah. I was gunna tell you to. Come in…"

_"We have a case?"_

"Yeah…"

_"What's the address? I'll meet you there…"_

"I'll text you it"

_"Okay…"_

"Bye."

_"Wait! Are you okay?"_

"Fine…" she said bluntly.

_"So what are you wearing?" _he joked, but she just hung up. Not even a smile.

-

Review please :]  
Believe me. It'll be worth it! :] 


End file.
